As sizes of electronic devices are becoming bigger and bigger, a large-sized electronic device has relatively high power in normal operation, and correspondingly has higher and higher requirements on a power supply system.
For example, in the display technology field, generally, a supersized display device may have the size up to 110 inches or more, and its power consumption in normal operation may be multiple times than a middle-sized or small-sized (less than about 50 inches) display device. If a known power supply system applicable to the middle-sized or small-sized display device is used for supplying power to the supersized display device, it cannot meet needs of the supersized display device.
It is known to inventors that, usually a supersized electronic device, for example, a supersized television, is separately powered by a power supply system that is large-sized and complex in structure. In order to meet the electricity demand of a high-power electronic device, the power supply is provided with a plurality of high performance transformers and a plurality of rectifying filtering modules. Firstly, the known power supply described above is large in size and complex in structure, and has relatively high requirements on a producing process, resulting in higher failure rate, which cannot meet market and production demands. Secondly, because the power supply is complex in structure, the maintenance and management for it become more difficult in future. In addition, since all the plurality of transformers and the plurality of rectifying filtering modules are integrated into one power supply, a cooling effect is poor.